Make Something Unreal Contest/2000
This is an overview of the first edition of the Make Something Unreal Contest, which was about third-party content for Unreal and Unreal Tournament. __TOC__ Overview The contest was announced on June 8, 1999. Sponsors of the contest were GT Interactive, Epic Games, 3dfx, Aureal and Mplayer.com. Contestants had until November of that year to submit their entries. Press release }} Categories * Best Early-Bird Entries: "This category is open to all Unreal content in the categories of Skins, Maps, complete Game Modifications as described in the Early Bird Detailed Rules. There is a total of $10,000 in this category given to the top-5 entries. The contest submissions are due by 05/19/99, community judging from 05/21/99 to 06/01/99, with the top contenders being judged by a panel of experts to be named later." * Best Original Skin Pack: "You submit at least 10 original skins to replace those on Unreal characters, or original characters. You must submit an Unreal level with your skins placed on the characters and those characters placed within that level. The composition of the level itself is NOT being judged so you're welcome to keep it very simple. There is $7,000 awarded in this category. 1st place receives $4,000, 2nd place receives $2,000, third place receives $1,000. The contest submissions are due by 05/26/99, community judging from 05/28/99 to 06/07/99, with the top contenders being judged by a panel of experts to be named later." * Best Original Texture Set: "You submit at least 30 original textures in a UTX texture file and corresponding Unreal level containing ONLY your original textures. The purpose of the level is to illustrate the best possible usage of these textures. Although the playability of the level itself is not a main consideration, how well your textures can be used within Unreal or levels is an important consideration to determine how useful these textures are. There is $7,000 awarded in this category. 1st place receives $4,000, 2nd place receives $2,000, third place receives $1,000. The contest submissions are due by 06/02/99, community judging from 06/04/99 to 06/21/99, with the top contenders being judged by a panel of experts to be named later." * Best Deathmatch Map: "You submit an original Unreal Tournament level designed for Unreal Tournament Team Deathmatch play with bots and on-line. There is $7,000 awarded in this category. 1st place receives $4,000, 2nd place receives $2,000, third place receives $1,000. The contest submissions are due by 01/18/00, community judging from 01/21/00 to 02/01/00, with the top contenders being judged by a panel of experts to be named later." * Best Domination Map: "You submit an original Unreal Tournament level designed for Domination play with bots and on-line. There is $7,000 awarded in this category. 1st place receives $4,000, 2nd place receives $2,000, third place receives $1,000. The contest submissions are due by 02/08/00, community judging from 02/11/00 to 02/22/00, with the top contenders being judged by a panel of experts to be named later." * Best Assault Map: "You submit an original Unreal Tournament level designed for assault play with bots and on-line. There is $7,000 awarded in this category. 1st place receives $4,000, 2nd place receives $2,000, third place receives $1,000. The contest submissions are due by 03/07/00, community judging from 03/10/00 to 03/21/00, with the top contenders being judged by a panel of experts to be named later." * Best Capture the Flag Map: "You submit an original Unreal Tournament level designed for CTF play with bots and on-line. There is $7,000 awarded in this category. 1st place receives $4,000, 2nd place receives $2,000, third place receives $1,000. The contest submissions are due by 04/04/00, community judging from 04/07/00 to 04/18/00, with the top contenders being judged by a panel of experts to be named later." * Best Original Weapon Pack: "You submit at least 4 original weapons to replace those from Unreal or Unreal Tournament. They must be completely original. They may bear similarities to Unreal or Unreal Tournament weapons, for example you can do a weapon that is similar to the Razerjack, but they must be modified significantly enough in the areas of mesh, skin, sound effects and graphical effects to consider them original works. You must submit an Unreal or Unreal Tournament level with your weapons and their associated original ammunitions pick-ups placed and available to use in a deathmatch game. The composition of the level itself is NOT being judged so you're welcome to keep it very simple. There is $7,000 awarded in this category. 1st place receives $4,000, 2nd place receives $2,000, third place receives $1,000. The judges are looking for the most original weapons that are gratifying to use, useful in a deathmatch environment and could be reasonably balanced with the existing Unreal or Unreal Tournament weapons. The contest submissions are due by 06/13/00, community judging from 06/15/00 to 06/22/00, with the top contenders being judged by a panel of experts to be named later." * Best Partial/Total Game Conversion: "Conversions are complete packages (maps, models, and skins) that focus on exciting single player, team/class-based, or just about anything you can think of. Single player conversions get the heart pumping and wow the user with each new map, weapon and model. Team/Class conversions concentrate on balance and aren’t only about Deathmatch. Each team could have several different classes (i.e. light infantry, medium infantry, heavy infantry). The idea is that each class has unique strengths and weaknesses that will, in turn, require each team to TRULY function as a team if they're to be successful. If you have something that isn't quite a single player or team/class based conversion, then, this category will allow you to enter and WOW the judges. Get it? Good. There is $10,000 awarded in this category. 1st place receives $5,000, 2nd place receives $3,000, third place receives $2,000. The contest submissions are due by 06/27/00, community judging from 06/30/00 to 07/07/00, with the top contenders being judged by a panel of experts to be named later." * Best Overall Entry: "Winners from each of the previous categories of this contest are eligible to win the "Best Overall Entry" award. There is $31,000 awarded in this category. 1st place receives $25,000 and 2nd - 5th place receives $1,000. The contest submissions are due by 07/21/00, community judging from 07/24/00 to 07/31/00, with the top contenders being judged by a panel of experts to be named later." Winners External links and references